Paige & Chris A Halliwell Future
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: The Charmed Ones go into a suspicious portal and end up in the unchanged future. Set in season six. Chapter one told from Paige's point of view. Chriscentric storyline but also Paige centric POV. NEW CHAPTER! SLASH. charcaters include Cole and Wyatt.
1. Paige Halliwell 1  Dreams & Nightmares

I don't own Charmed.

This story is set in season six before Chris-crossed because I don't want to have to worry about Bianca. So; trust is tenuous, the Charmed Ones have no idea who he is or why he is in the past. Also, Chris isn't Piper's second child but is her child. She isn't pregnant yet. There will be incestuous and slash-y undertones.

_Paige Halliwell_

Paige Matthews aws tucked up in her bed dreaming. Images flashed into her subconscious, she couldn't make sense of them. She saw herself, looking into a mirror but she wasn't the woman staring back, this woman was older by at least ten fifteen years, her back hair was cut extremely short so it barely covered her head. Her skin was still pale but almost deathly so, as if she hadn't seen sun in years… it reminded her of the way Chris had looked when he first came to the 'past', and on her left arm was a huge back tattoo which she recognized as being Chinese writing of an ancient Chinese proverb 'man's schemes are inferior to those made by heaven'. Her make-up was dark and she looked like a Goth. Her clothing was tattered, old, fashionable and nice; definitely something she would consider wearing. The room was darkened. She turned around to she her back and saw a triquatra tattooed on her lower back. It scared her and she quicky turned around to face the mirror, heart racing with an explained fear, she started shaking and suddenly her images was fading and everything was black. Voices came to her, two young boys playing, then a scream of terror from Piper, a warm loving male voice telling her to sush, 'everything will be alright' and a strange feeling, like she was dying. Then the image of herself at Piper's grave next to Prue's, Cole Turner was at her other side holding her hand and the hand of a young girl. In front of him was Phoebe's grave.

Paige woke the next morning, unaware of the importance of her dreams. After all, she wasn't psychic that was Phoebe's gig. However, for the whole day she couldn't shake off the unpleasant feeling. That morning she dressed carefully, trying to forget the outfit her Gothic self had been wearing. Bright colours, Paige, she thought to herself as she picked out a charcoal pair of skinny jeans, a low cut white vest top and a dark blue jacket. Frick! Not bright. Or colourful. But she didn't have time to change was she ran down stairs to grab a cup of coffee and her bag before heading out the door to her car to drive to work. Her latest temp job was as a kitchen assistant at a small café two blocks from Phoebe's office. They were going to have lunch together. Instead they ended up back at the house with ten minutes until break was up, staring at the attic wall where a blue flocculating triquatra had appeared. They tried calling for Chris but only Leo came. He thought it was a time portal or an inter-dimensional portal but couldn't tell them which or how it had gotten there. But, they reasoned, it must have something to do with them or it wouldn't have appeared in their attic using their symbol. Phoebe and Paige wanted to go in. Phoebe called work to tell them she'd be working at home for the rest of the day and Paige called her boss to complain loudly about how the chef had been feeling her up. When she ended the phone call she found three faces staring at her. "What?" she asked them, and explained that she couldn't just cancel and the chef was 'like fifty' and a bit too touchy feely for her liking.

Piper and Leo protested. Piper worried about taking Wyatt with them, or leaving him here. What if she couldn't get back? She'd leave her son motherless! Leo took the 'what if the other Elders need me' line and Piper picked up her cell immediately asking Sheila to baby-sit. Then Leo caved, too. In they went.

It had been day when they had jumped. Just two-thirty in the afternoon. Wherever/whenever they were now it was darker. More like a winter five o'clock. Outside the sky was cloudy and dusk was dimming the world so everything appeared slightly blue. Paige looked like she belonged with her plain clothing, and Piper was wearing a beige and brown outfit with Leo in greys and blues; but Phoebe stuck out like a sore thumb in her cherry red tank top and bright blue jeans. But she wasn't cold. It wasn't winter. It was just dark and dank and horrible. They weren't in the house anymore, in an alley way about five minutes walk to P3. But as they walked they saw everything was decimated; like pictures of a foreign country after a war and no body was bothering to fix it. A few people passed them, dressed in dark clothing often ragged. A child was with its father, skipping. But she should have been in school. A group of three teenagers were smoking in the back of an alleyway. A middle aged woman was clutching her bags as she moved quickly down the street. All these people were nervous, uncomfortable. Until a black clad demon flamed in openly. Piper, startled, tried to blow him up but it had no affect other than too anger him. He threw a blue lightning bolt at him and Leo retaliated with much the same kind, only then did the demon flame out, shock on his face and missing a limb.

"Oh my God, what was that?" Phoebe breathed out, a little bit hysterical.

"A Hater demon. He's not supposed to have the power of lightning bolts, that's reserved for Gods and Elders. His power is feeding of hate and fear, like an energy source." Leo cited like a text book. Phoebe looked annoyed at him him on the chest.

"No, I mean the bit where he orbed into the middle of a street in daylight. Sort of."

"I don't think it was much of a risk, Phoebs, this place is like a graveyard." Paige pointed out.

"Still."

"I think I know where we are." Piper said calmly, turning to her sisters and ex-husband. "We're in Chris's future."


	2. Paige Halliwell 2 The Future Dark

I don't own Charmed.

This story is set in season six before Chris-crossed because I don't want to have to worry about Bianca. So; trust is tenuous, the Charmed Ones have no idea who he is or why he is in the past. Also, Chris isn't Piper's second child but is her child. She isn't pregnant yet. There will be incestuous and slash-y undertones.

_Paige Halliwell, part two_

"_I think I know where we are." Piper said calmly, turning to her sisters and ex-husband. "We're in Chris's future."_

"How do you know that honey?" Phoebe asked, looking around as if to see some invisible clue that Piper had gotten.

"I don't know. It just makes sense. Chris going missing like that, then the portal turning up and now we're in a different time? Besides, he's always hinting that the future is a horrible place. Maybe this is the future he grew up in."

"Ok. So what do we do now?" Paige said cheerfully.

"We find us." Piper said.

"The house?" Phoebe added and with a nod of consent from Leo they made their way back to the Halliwell Manor.

"It's a lot quicker my car." Phoebe observed as they finally reached their street.

"Or when you're not wearing high heals." Paige observed pointing to her stylish flat boots. Phoebe glared and Piper stopped dead.

"This isn't right." She muttered. The house, still pink and beautiful, looked empty and hollow. Outside there was a plaque. It read 'Halliwell Museum'.

"We're dead?" Phoebe figured, since they would never allow their home to be turned into some sort of exhibit.

"How far into the future is this!" Paige exclaimed.

"2029." A voice came from behind them. They span around to face a girl, no older than twenty herself. She was dressed in khaki combat trousers and a black t-shirt. Her long brown hair was tied back in a plat and her grey eyes were cold. In her hand was an athame which she quickly put back into her trouser belt.

"And you are?" Paige asked bitingly.

The corner of the girl's lip quivered as if about to turn her sober expression into a smile. "Someone who has the answers."

"Fine then, if you have all the answers then who are we?" Paige countered, not willing to trust anyone in Chris's future.

This time although her lips stayed compressed in a thin line something lit up in her eyes akin to humour or maybe respect. "People with questions." She turned away and started to walk off, not even turning to call back; "aren't you coming, Paige?"


	3. Paige Halliwell 3  Hope of a Halliwell

I don't own Charmed.

This story is set in season six before Chris-crossed because I don't want to have to worry about Bianca. So; trust is tenuous, the Charmed Ones have no idea who he is or why he is in the past. Also, Chris isn't Piper's second child but is her child. She isn't pregnant yet. There will be incestuous and slash-y undertones.

_**Paige Halliwell part 3**_

"_How far into the future is this!" Paige exclaimed._

"_2029." A voice came from behind them…_

"_And you are?"_

"_Someone who has the answers… aren't you coming, Paige?" _

"Why the Hell not." Paige muttered as she and her sisters followed the enigmatic girl. They didn't go inside, but returned to P3 with Phoebe complaining all the way. Once there they went inside. It was deserted, glass smashed on the floor, bottles of alcohol still behind the dusty bar, rubbish abandoned in every corner. Piper winced, her fingers itching to start cleaning the place up but they didn't stop. They went into the back room where Chris had been sleeping in the 'past' and the girl walked over to a wall. Once there she took out her athame. This time, not so afraid of the girl, Paige examined the blame and saw on the edge of the handle was the triquatra symbol. The girl-woman then calmly slashed her palm and placed it on the wall which began to glow blue but not in the shape of a triquatra like back at the house in the 'past', more like an oblong; like a door. The girl chanted and suddenly all five on them were somewhere else. It looked like a really cheep hotel, dark décor, tattered and aged.

"Where are we?" Paige asked.

"You are looking at the Head Quarters of the Resistance. Welcome." She smiled bitterly.

"Resistance against what."

"Evil." She said, it was Paige's '_like duh_' voice.

"The Source?" Phoebe asked, worried.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed

"You're lying." Piper was furious, hands poised to blow the girl up.

"No I'm not!" she sounded indignant, young for the first time. "It's not my fault you died and your son got lost along the way. It's not my fault Melinda followed or that Burn did. I didn't want him too – I would have done anything to stop him but I couldn't, ok! And it's not my fault that Chris and I didn't!"

"Chris?" Paige picked up on.

"You know Chris?"

"If I know you then I know Chris." She said as if it was obvious.

"Why? Do we know Chris?" Phoebe asked. The girl looked at her for the first time since they'd met earlier today, fear and pain evident in her eyes even though she attempted to cover it up with bravado.

"No. You are dead. But Paige knows him. And so did Piper."

"Wait, I'm alive?" Paige asked, surprised and delighted although the unhappy news was she was going to live to see both her sisters die.

"Yep. 100. We can go see you know. Paige'll know what to do. Paige Halliwell always does."

"I'm a Halliwell? My last name is Matthews."

"You changed it, after the Resistance was formed. There was no power behind 'Matthews', although you later named your son Matthew. As a 'Halliwell' you made people feel more safe and cofident. We needed hope and only a Charmed Halliwell could give it to us."


	4. Paige Halliwell 4  Cole Turner 1

I don't own Charmed.

This story is set in season six before Chris-crossed because I don't want to have to worry about Bianca. So; trust is tenuous, the Charmed Ones have no idea who he is or why he is in the past. Also, Chris isn't Piper's second child but is her child. She isn't pregnant yet. There will be incestuous and slash-y undertones.

_**Paige Halliwell part 4**_

"_Paige'll know what to do. Paige Halliwell always does."_

It was like she was asleep again and looking into the mirror, only this time the mirror was looking back and she couldn't wake up. Tattooed Paige, Paige Halliwell (Paige H), was scary. The fact that Paige Matthews (Paige M) was to become this person with battle hardened eyes and tatts and scars was a scary thought.

The girl, who's name they had still not managed to find out, had taken them from the 'reception' area of the 'hotel' that appeared to be beneath P3, or rather, what now was P3; a ruin, to a bedroom. A single cot (not bed) was in the centre of the back wall, no windows to let light into the room just a few candles on the walls like some medieval dungeon, and a desk decorated the room. Instead of an en-suit bathroom there was a witch's lab; potion vials, volumes on ancient magics and spell books, a newer version of a Book of Shadows, herbs and incense and candles. A chalk circle took up the carpet space and once again there was no natural light. Paige H stood opposite Paige M.

"It's like The Twilight Zone." They whispered together.

"Your telling me!" Huffed Piper as Phoebe examined her sister(s). "It's not natural." She added.

"I take it you've met Phaedra." Paige H said coolly and gestured to the young woman who was now slouching against Paige H's desk.

"Kinda. Who is she, exactly?" Phoebe said earning a twisted smile from Phaedra and an eyebrow lift from Paige H.

"Your daughter."

"Oh. Oh my god!" Phoebe said, turning to look at her daughter. Nineteen year old Phaedra looked back. Phoebe's hair and skin tone, her figure, her height. Not her eyes, though. Must get them from her father, Paige M thought just as Phoebe thought to ask the question. But Phaedra butted in first.

"It's ok. That you didn't recognize me. Many people don't. I have my father's name, it offers a little protection, and you died when I was really young. I couldn't even speak, but Burn could."

"Burn?" Phoebe asked, the name nagged at her.

"Burn is my twin brother. He could speak from practically word go. He started walking at ten months, and running at thirteen. He was talking in proper sentences at eighteen months. I didn't talk until I was… how old Auntie Paige?" Phaedra asked Paige H.

"Three. Your father nearly killed himself trying to find out what was wrong. Luckily it was just you being stubborn."

"That and the fact I was telepathic from the womb." Phaedra added. As a young child she honestly hadn't understood the need to speak when Burn and her parents had understood her every thought. To her talking seemed a totally unnecessary form of communication and completely inefficient. However, she had only that the power of Thought Projection when she had been born; she hadn't learnt how to read people's minds until after puberty.

"Wait. You said Burn was with Wyatt." Paige M said impatiently.

"Yes. He left after Matthew's death. We were fifteen." She responded sadly with a soft look at her aunt.

"Matthew's my, I mean your son, right?" Paige M wanted to clarify.

"Yes. But not my only child. Penelope is in hiding with her father. He's a mortal." Paige H said.

"What a waste of a good woman!" chuckled an all too familiar voice as an image they'd all tried to forget shimmered into the cruddy hotel room.

"So," Cole Turner began, "Who brought my wife back from the dead?"

CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed

_Cole Turner, part one_

"Uh. What. Oh God. Why. I mean… What…?" Phoebe stuttered.

Paige H was amused. Piper was astounded. Paige M was furious. Leo was concernd. He'd stayed quiet so far, taking in the future information but they hadn't given him anything he could use. Names of children yet to come, and the fact his son was going to… He wasn't sure if he believed it but he would stop it. For Wyatt's sake. But in the mean time they had to deal with the fact Cole Turner wasn't dead. Again.

"What the Hell is it going to take to Kill You!" Paige M burst out.

"Ouch. Not very friendly, Paige." Cole said, not at all offended but slightly surprised to see the three… no four… sisters together all in the same time period.

"Hey, you are the one who keeps coming back from the dead, it's a fair enough question, Cole." Paige H said, warmly. All three past sisters turned to stare at her. "What? A girl can't be nice to her brother-in-law?"

"No." Paige M said.

"So, not my wife?" Cole said, gesturing in Phoebe's direction.

"Ex-wife!" Phoebe said, outraged.

"That's what you think." Paige H smirked.

"Huh. No. I wouldn't… Would I!" Phoebe stuttered.

"You did." Phaedra said from the corner.

"Huh?"

"Well how do you think I got here? The magical storm came and dropped me off?" Phaedra said sarcastically.

"Phae, don't talk to your mother like that!" Cole scolded while he went over to her to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry daddy," she said saccharinely sweetly, "but she isn't technically my mother yet is she."

"Ah well then it's forgivable." Cole told her.

Phaedra sighed. "Ok. I'll say sorry! Sorry, Phoebe."

"Ouch." Paige H muttered. _Didn't call her mom._


	5. Chris Halliwell 1 Little Brother

I don't own Charmed.

This story is set in season six before Chris-crossed because I don't want to have to worry about Bianca. So; trust is tenuous, the Charmed Ones have no idea who he is or why he is in the past. Also, Chris isn't Piper's second child but is her child. She isn't pregnant yet. There will be incestuous and slash-y undertones.

**The story so far with something EXTRA for the 'fans'; Paige Halliwell parts 1-4, Cole Turner part 1. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo jump through a suspicious looking time portal after discovering their neurotic whitelighter is missing. They soon realize they have arrived in 2029; Chris's time, and are guided to the Resistance HQ by Phoebe's future daughter Phaedra Turner. We meet future-Paige and learn about future children; Matthew (Paige and Richard Montana's son) is dead. She then married a mortal, Henry Mitchell is in hiding with Paige's daughter Pandora Halle Mitchell. Paige is the Leader of the Resistance. Piper had three children; Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris who she doesn't know about at all yet. Phoebe remarried Cole who is alive again and had twins before dying sometime before their second birthday. Phaedra and Burn; Burn, Melinda, and Richard Montana are all part of Wyatt's ranks.**

_**Chris Halliwell part 1**_

"Why… where…"

Groggily Chris shook his thumping head hoping to clear the fog from his brain but all it served to do was make him ache. When he could reopen his eyes he realized where he was and at once jumped up on alert. It didn't matter how much pain he was in, in 2029 he couldn't afford to let his guard down for ANY reason.

He appeared to be in a room, it looked just like a replica of the first hotel he'd hidden out in. When Wyatt had taken power many people had made a run out of San Francisco and later people had crossed the sea to escape his darkness. Chris had no idea if their attempts had worked, he didn't want the temptation of giving up and joining the masses who'd fled to the light, and if they hadn't succeeded? Well, Chris didn't want the knowledge that his big brother Wy was so far gone that he'd destroyed all the Free Worlds. He couldn't live with that although he suspected Paige knew. His Paige that was, not the young bubbly but cutting woman who still strove for independence from her older sisters. Not many people knew the real Paige Halliwell and she'd been so much who could blame her from hiding behind her exterior. After all, they judge her not the other way around. But after his mother's death when he'd been just ten Paige had been the one to care for him. It got really scary after that. Wyatt, who was already fifteen, had started disappearing at strange hours and they were unable to reach him. Leo had completely ascended to Elderhood by that time and Mel was just a sad depressive mess at only fourteen. She was angry and bitter and laughed at other's pain, following Wyatt's somber role. Soon, Chris understood what had gone wrong and no fourteen year old should have to. Wyatt had been trying to resurrect Piper with the help of demons. It was possible, and he nearly succeeded until Paige stopped him. From that point on Mel was convinced Paige was the embodiment of evil and Wyatt was convinced that if he could just get a bit more power then he'd be able to do it but then one day he just lost sight of that and started wanting Power. Mel soon managed to get Burn on their side, he was young and felt trapped by his demon ancestry and Phoebe's death when he was so young. Leaving Phaedra had been the hardest part for Burn, and the most painful literally as he'd had to severe the tie they shared. Now she no longer filled his head with chatter and he let darkness occupy the space she had left. It wasn't any surprise Richard was a supporter of Wyatt's regime. An all-power no-morals buffet. There wasn't any trigger in his case, at least none Paige had ever been able to figure out. By that time they'd been separated because of the strain Paige's powers and his own inner darkness had placed on them. But they still had Matt. Until a few months after Richard's joining when he killed Matt for his power. He also went after any other living relatives but never touched Paige. He knew he couldn't.

That was part of the story. Not all of it, nobody knew all of it. Paige thought she did but how could he confess such actions to his aunt who had taught him better than that. The truth that Chris hadn't really figured out let alone accepted yet, was that it had been Wyatt's doing. The touches, the promises… they hadn't been brotherly but then Chris hadn't known that. To him it was just Wyatt loving him. Their little secret. Mel was a girl and that explained why she wasn't included, plus, Chris reflected as an adult, she was kind of a frigid bitch. She'd popped out four or five demonic half breeds by the point Chris had returned to the future. He honestly didn't know if, by changing Wyatt's past, he could affect Melinda's future. But he was trying. The real problem was, he didn't know if he wanted to change the way his and Wy's relationship had formed, a part of him, sick and twisted although it was, missed feeling like he was his brother's world. But then he reminded himself that they hadn't ever been brothers, they should have been. Wyatt stole more than the Light of the Earth, he stole Chris's innocence, his family, and his childhood.

Looking around the sparse room Chris felt it melting away although the image didn't seem to waver. A few blinks later he saw that he was standing in a cell, Wyatt was looking at him through the bars; eyes burning and hands gripping the bars with an intensity that could have crushed a human life.

"Welcome home, little Brother."


	6. Cole Turner 2 Paige Halliwell 5

Cole Turner Part Two

_**Cole Turner Part Two**_

They needed to get focused on the important things. Paige H was giving them too much time to come to terms with births and deaths that may never even happen and they needed the time in order to figure out what Wyatt's latest plan was. But before Cole could do that, he needed –selfishly as it may seem – to get talk to Phoebe. It was easy enough to get her to agree to talk to him – she was probably looking forward to the opportunity to yell at him, but once they were alone he cast a small spell to make it impossible for her to talk.

"Sorry, Phoebes but you need to know some stuff. I'm going to need you to put aside all the trying to kill each other stuff, to ignore our possible future and all the questions you have running around in that little head of yours because we need to work together. So I'm going to tell you this, and this is all I am going to say. I am not the same man who married you, the first time around. And you will put me through many test and trails in order to prove it to you and eventually you will believe me and we will have two gorgeous children, Burn and Phaedra. But soon Wyatt's poisonous influence will spread and it will corrupt – Burn will be just one of the victims who believe in Wyatt. I need you to know that both your children love you, but it still hurts Phae a lot to think about you which is why she is distancing herself from you. She is like me, and like Prue, in that respect. Does that answer some of your questions?" Cole asked, not removing the spell which forced Phoebe to shake her head 'no'. "Good. Because that is all I am telling you. Now, we need to get them to concentrate not on what may or may not happen but on what is happening. Like where Chris is? And what Wyatt's latest scheme is. OK?" Phoebe reluctantly nodded and he removed the spell and pulled her into the other room.

She glared at him but really there was little she could do to him so she settled for calling everyone together and asking Paige H (as much as it pained her to ask her little sister anything) to take the lead.

**Paige Halliwell, part five**

"OK. The important thing is to figure out where Chris is." Paige H announced.

Piper seemed confused. "Wait, why is he the important thing? I thought Wyatt was the main goal?" Leo asked, and Piper flinched away from the thought of Wyatt being their enemy.

"He is." Paige H said, her voice heavy with sadness.

"We think Chris may be in Wyatt's prison." Cole explained.

"Why? What interst would Wyatt have in Chris? Is it because he is a Whitelighter? But Wyatt's already got whitelighter powers, what does he need Chris for?" Paige M asked, worrying out loud.

Cole and Paige exchanged looks, the meaning of which was not clear to any other person in the room. Phaedra took over the conversation. "Chris is a Witchlighter… like Paige and Wyatt and Melinda." She explained.

"Melinda? My daughter. I have a daughter – where is she?" Piper asked, excited to the point where she was forgetting her current situation.

Phaedra glared at her aunt. "Melinda is with Wyatt."

"Oh my God! We have to rescue her!" Piper announced, turning to Leo who nodded in agreement.

"No, we don't." Cole refuted, and all three sisters from the year 2006 glared at him. Paige H just looked on pitying.

"I'm sorry, but Melinda chose to be where she is today. Chris however, didn't. We need to get him out of their before Wyatt either kills him or convinces him to tern his back on Good." Cole said.

Phoebe put her hand to her heart, feeling Piper's despair even through the potion that was supposed to stop her Empathic powers where her family were concerned.

"Or worse." Phaedra muttered under her breath.

"Phae – not now." Paige H said – knowing full well what her niece was thinking of. It was always a worry that Chris would fall back into the habit of relying on Wyatt for every kind of affection, especially now he had been to the past where he had been starved of his family's love and trust. One thing Wyatt had always had over Chris was the fact that he always made Chris feel loved – in every single way. Paige H hadn't realised what was going on in the Wyatt-Halliwell household until after Piper's death and to this day she hoped her big sister was ignorant of her son's relationship.

"Look, if we attack here…

--

--

PLEASE COMMENT!


	7. Chris Halliwell 2 A Brothers Love

Chris Halliwell Part Two

Chris Halliwell Part Two

"Hello little brother," Wyatt said and Chris stomach lurched.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" Chris asked, backing away from Wyatt's burning gaze.

"I have no idea. You just sort of… fell into my lap." Wyatt said, the innuendo lying thickly in the air as Chris gauged his brother's mood. When Wyatt saw the younger Halliwell wasn't going to play his game he sighed in impatience and answered him properly. "You came through a Portal, I assume by your own will as I certainly didn't send anyone to retrieve you; at least no one who was successful. As soon as you stepped into the year 2029, my blood sang. See, while you were gone I preformed a blood rite which allows me to locate you. I thought it would help find you through the years but I had to use torture to get it out of one of your little friends. And then you came home. It was like Christmas and my birthday all at once!" Wyatt said.

Chris licked his lips nervously. "Who did you hurt?"

"Henry or Harold or someone. I really don't recall." Wyatt said, his eyes narrowed on his younger brother.

"Harry… Harry Goldstein! Damn it, Wyatt! Why do you always hurt people?" Chris asked, tears forming in his eyes. It had been a long day, a long few months and he was getting to such a low he didn't think he could get any lower. Of course, Wyatt was surely going to try and make him lower is defences; as low as they could go. Like back when they were children, whenever Chris was hurt or upset or worried he'd go straight to Wyatt, especially as Leo was either busy or an Elder and mom was always with Melinda – cooking or crocheting, or talking about spells. And Chris's childhood wasn't as far behind him as he would like to think. Always when he was at his lowest he would think about how easy it would be to crawl back to Wyatt and let him take care of him.

"But I didn't hurt him." Wyatt protested, coming closer to Chris who was now backed up against a wall.

Chris rolled his eyes, a show of bravery when he did not feel brave. "Semantics, Wyatt! When you order a demon to hurt someone, that's still you h-"

"I didn't hurt Harry Goldstein." Wyatt repeated, looking intensely at Chris, who frowned in confusion. "You did." Chris gasped – that was twisted even for Wyatt! "You hurt him by telling him your plans, by trusting him over me. But don't worry, he didn't suffer too much. He gave up the information quickly enough and I put him out of his misery."

"You killed him… you didn't have to do that. He had a daughter, she's only a few years old…" Chris was stunned at this revelation. He felt like someone had sucker punched him, and he had looked away and let it happen again. While he had been playing at happy families in the past, his whole world had been dying.

Wyatt snorted in disgust. "Another man willing to abandon his family for 'the cause'." His words were mocking.

"I never abandoned my family – I'm trying to save my family, save you!" Chris argued fiercely.

Wyatt looked at the young man, a fierce and potentially powerful witch who had never embraced his power because he had always secretly feared he would let it corrupt him – the way that Wyatt had been corrupted. Wyatt invaded Chris personal space, and met his eyes with care and understanding and pity. "Christopher, I cannot be saved." He said, and Chris's green eyes widened.

As long as Wyatt had denied there was anything wrong with what he was doing – then Chris could believe that something in him was broken or had changed, that he could fix or save his older brother. But this… this meant there really was no hope. "Don't say that, Wy!" Chris said, instinctively clinging to the blond.

"Do you really think I can be anything other than who I am? I summoned a dragon when I was just a babe – killed demons before I could talk. And I seduced my beautiful, innocent baby brother even though I understood with perfect clarity that what I was doing was wrong and twisted and unfair to you. But… I couldn't help myself. Does that sound like I can be saved, little brother?" Wyatt asked, and Chris was horrified at the words.

Wyatt leaned in and Chris began to struggle away. But his brother was strong and Chris didn't really have the strength of mind. Wyatt whispered in Chris's ear, "I don't want saving if I can't have you, like this." And with a sudden burst of strength Chris lunged to get away, but Wyatt threw him back against the wall which made it burn like hell and orbed them to his room so Chris was on his bed, with Wyatt pressed against him on top. Wyatt kissed Chris forcefully, letting his passion reign free like he had never done before and seducing Chris with his caresses and his words, "I love you Chris," while he pressed his own erection against Chris' thigh, "I did all this for you – so we can be together no matter what," Chris knows it is a lie – it's been about power for Wyatt since day one and now it was just power over Chris – but he soon doesn't care as Wyatt is pressing painfully into his hole and stroking him to his thrusts. Chris come quickly and Wyatt follows, collapsing on top of his younger brother and holding him tight in the night. They lie there and soon Chris falls asleep. Wyatt flames out – and puts a guard on the door and binds the room so no Good magic can get out, only in therefore when the other Halliwell's orb in, they will not be able to escape.

--xxx PLEASE COMMENT! xxx--


	8. Chris Halliwell 3 Leo Wyatt 1

Chris Perry part three

_**Chris Halliwell part three**_

Chris was between the threshold of asleep and semi-conscious and he really did not want to wake up considering what he would wake up to. If he woke up he would have to make a choice – choose to be either outraged at what Wyatt had done, guilty and repentant at what Chris had done… or to just allow himself to be with Wyatt.

The latter choice was what Chris wanted for himself – deep down he wanted to tell the world to go fuck themselves and he wanted to have his brother, his lover, all to himself again!

But Chris had been raised to think first and foremost of the world, of Good and of using his powers to help others. It was ingrained so deeply in him by his mother, his father, his grandmother, and his teachers at Magic School that he wasn't sure he could let it all go.

But soon the decision would be taken out of his hands – because Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was not about to let Chris's morals get in the way of them being together.

_**Leo Wyatt part one **_(future Leo)

Demonic activity was at an all time low and Leo feared the worst. When ever demons were few and far between it was because whoever was controlling them was using them for something far more evil than terrorising the population. And he was worried.

Ever since he had sent his youngest son back into the past with the mission to change the past in order to change the future the demons had been running wild all over the city and no one had been able to stop them – it had been a sign of Wyatt's rage and grief. However in recent months the demons had been busy and Leo had realised that Wyatt had been using all his demon contacts to try to find Chris. This lack of demon activity could only mean that Wyatt had found Chris. Which meant it was time for Leo to swallow his god-damn pride and orb to the shelter where Cole and Paige were trying to keep everyone together.

Only once he arrived he found quite a shock.

"OK, who brought my wife back from the dead?" Leo asked, unaware that he was echoing Cole's earlier words.

Cole smirked from where he was in the corner watching Phoebe scry – presumably for Chris. Piper stared in shock, looking from one Leo (her ex-husband and current Elder – we'll call him P. Leo, meaning past/present) to Future Leo (F. Leo) and back again. "Ok, you have got to stop that! Seriously. Is anyone else alive that I should know about? Will a replica me be turning up any time soon?"

"Oh, honey, you're dead." Paige M said, placing a comforting hand on her eldest sister's arm. Piper batted Paige M's hand away and scowled.

"Well it hasn't stopped them!" She complained bitterly, gesturing to Cole and both Leo's who were of course technically dead.

"So, I'm alive." P. Leo said, his voice so cold it was almost unrecognisable.

"Just." F. Leo replied. He knew what his younger self was thinking – he was wondering why he hadn't been able to stop any of this, how he was still alive when his wife, his nephew, and so many innocents were dead, their blood staining the Halliwell name.

"I'm surprised you're hear, Leo." Paige H said, addressing her brother in law. F Leo turned to face her and saw that she had one of her favourite daggers out and was waving it around like it was a Majorette's baton at a summer festival. Leo eyed it warily, knowing that while it could not hurt him the demonic venom on the blade's edge would surely burn and sear like nothing else could, a pain he had no desire to experience.

"I'm here for Chris." He answered, and Paige H narrowed her eyes at him. That was never a good sign.

"I thought I told you that after what you did you have no right to be anywhere near Chris!" Paige H spat at him.

"I did what I had to!" F Leo argued. Of course he felt guilty that he had practically sacrificed one son on the off chance of saving the other – but at least Chris had been relatively safe in the past and was away from the mindless killing his brother was inflicting on the Earth, away from Wyatt's poisonous influence over Chris. Wyatt wasn't blind to the twisted secrets of his son's relationships, he just wished he was – like Piper had been, to the end, using her last breath to make sure that Wyatt looked after his little brother.

"What did I do?" P Leo asked, and Piper repeated the question. Cole and Phoebe had left the room, dragging Paige M telling her to go keep Phaedra company. Now it was just Paige H, Piper, and the two Leo's.

"He's the one who sent Chris back in time!" Paige H said, as if it was the crime of the centaury, something lower than molesting six year olds or beating up the crippled.

"I don't understand why that means he deserves your hate." P Leo said, confused.

"You agree with his actions?" Paige H asked, in disbelief.

P Leo nodded. "Yes, if it means saving my family, saving the world then yes, I would do the same thing." P Leo said and Piper nodded.

Paige H turned her head away. "You make me sick… both of you."

"He doesn't know what he is talking about, Paige. Look, just listen. I'm not saying I don't regret having to make that choice, but I made it and I would probably chose to do the same thing again if I had to! And it's not like I forced him – Chris wanted to go!" F Leo argued in his defence.

Paige H gasped. "He's twenty-one Leo! He thinks he's invincible – like most other twenty-odd year olds. Even with what happened to Matthew he still thought that he could change the world! He should have realised that he is as vulnerable as the rest of us!" Paige H declared, for the first time sounding like she really cared; like this was tearing her apart inside.

"That's a bi-product of growing up with a big brother who was always there to protect him." F Leo said.

Paige H snorted. "Some brother."

"Whatever his faults are, you can't argue that his brother didn't always try and protect Chris – shield him from the pain of reality." Leo bit back.

"I don't understand!" Piper yelled. "I don't understand what Chris's brother has to do with this." She added, more calmly.

F Leo visibly flinched and Paige H forced herself to calm. "Nothing." Leo confirmed. "And everything…" he sighed, earning a glare from his sister in law.

"Look. The important thing is we get to Chris – then we can figure things out from there. I'll go get the others and then we can orb to his location." F Leo said.

"But Phoebe couldn't find him on the map." P Leo pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I know where he is." F Leo told them. Paige H almost threw the knife at him, but managed to restrain herself and find the others and bring them back to the main room. Once they were all together they all held hands and orbed out, thinking of Chris while Leo concentrated on his location.

And when they opened their eyes, they were in a bedroom of the softest furnishings all in dark reds, purples, charcoal grey, and black. They knew they were in the right place – even if it was not the prison they had expected – because Chris was curled up on the bed, half asleep and definitely naked underneath the bedspread.

They all froze – unsure of what to do.

"I don't understand." Whispered Piper – sounding for once fragile and lost.

You soon will – Piper my love – unfortunately you soon will understand everything and there is nothing I can do to stop that from being so.

--xxxx PLEASE COMMENT! xxxx--


	9. Leo Wyatt 2 Saviours and Cell Mates

Leo Wyatt part two

I don't owned charmed. It's just wishful thinking on my part.

_**Leo Wyatt part two**_

F Leo leaned towards his son and shook him gently, revelling in the way Chris snuggled into the covers. It reminded him of when he had been just a boy, on one of those few occasions that Lo had had the time and the chance to spend time when him. Chris would have been about seven – after he turned eight Leo pretty much disappeared from his life all together due to a few mission he was sent on as an Elder – but this one time it had been a winters day and Chris had really not wanted to wake up and right now – he looked like that same little boy.

"Wake up Chris. Chris… wake up." F Leo said softly, and Chris groaned.

"M' Sleep Wy… go 'way."

"I don't understand!" Piper whispered frantically, although F Leo feared it was more of a case of she didn't want to put all the pieces together. Little did she know there was worse to come. And this time F Leo didn't have the time to shield her from it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw P Leo take his ex-wife into his arms.

"Chris… Christopher, it's dad. You have to get up now!" Leo said quietly, hoping Piper wouldn't hear but he knew by her reaction she had heard and so had P Leo.

"Dad?" Chris said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you – where is Wyatt, Chris?" Leo asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Chris yawned. "In the kitchen making pancakes." He replied, juts as he had that time when he had been seven and Leo had woken him up. Smiling softly Leo stroked his son's hair. "It's mom's birthday today… is that why you're here?" Chris asked, still not fully awake.

"Sure Chris," Leo agreed, tears in his eyes. "Why don't you get up and help your brother.

Chris finally opened both his eyes. "No," he said slowly. "No, because mom's dead and Wyatt isn't making pancakes – I don't know where he is, he left while I was sleeping. I'm sorry."

F Leo shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Chris. None of this is your fault."

"Yeah." Chris said, pulling the covers up as he sat up in the king sized bed and faced the family, including a horrified Piper. "It is my fault – kinda. I failed."

"I never should have sent you there." F Leo argued.

"No, you shouldn't have!" Paige H butted in. Chris spotted his auntie and smiled the first genuine smile that the three sisters from the past had seen on him.

"Hey Aunt Paige!" Chris announced with glee.

Paige H – much to most people's surprise – smiled back at her nephew and moved in for a hug. "Hello, you naughty boy! What have I told you about playing with time portals!" She said, in a faux telling-off voice.

"To avoid them at all cost during Halloween. And Thanksgiving." Chris frowned at the last one.

"Why thanksgiving?" Phoebe whispered to Phaedra who just shook her head. "Before my time, I think." She answered.

"Chris, how long have you been asleep? We need to figure out when Wyatt is likely to return." F Leo said.

"How about now, dad." Wyatt answered from the doorway, stepping into the room and letting the door swing shut dramatically. "Hello, everyone."

--xxx PLAESE COMMENT xxx--

K! Before I continue I want comments! It's because I'm greedy and I should probably go to sleep now as it is 4am and I have to go to work tomorrow. That's why there are mistakes in this one! Anyway, please comment on this and other chapters. Thanks.


	10. Leo Wyatt 3 Chris Halliwell 4

Chris Halliwell part four

Just a little reminder of who is who;

Paige M Paige Matthews (Paige from season six of Charmed)

Paige H Paige Halliwell (Future made-up Paige from the Unchanged future)

P. Leo Present/Past Leo (Leo from s.6)

F. Leo Future Leo (made up future Leo)

Piper Piper from s.6

Phoebe Phoebe from s.6

Cole future Cole

Phaedra Phae is Cole and Phoebe's daughter in the future.

Chris from s.6

Wyatt evil!Wyatt like in Chriscrossed.

Who knows what?

- as of the last chapter everyone knows about Chris being Leo and Piper's son. They are about to run into Wyatt and discover the truth about Wyatt's relationship with his brother.

**Leo Wyatt part 3 **

"Chris, how long have you been asleep? We need to figure out when Wyatt is likely to return." F Leo said.

"How about now, dad." Wyatt answered from the doorway, stepping into the room and letting the door swing shut dramatically. "Hello, everyone."

"Wyatt – what have you done to your little brother!" F. Leo asked angrily.

"Now, now Dad. He enjoyed every minute of it. What you did however… tut-tut-tut. Hiding him from me like that. Trying to stop me from becoming who I am meant to be. Now that is just unforgiveable." F. Leo looked a little scared at his eldest son's words but he stayed by Chris side as Chris scrambled to find his clothes.

"Orb out! Now!" Chris commanded them, pleading in his voice.

"No, honey, we are not leaving without you!" Paige H said strongly and the others all agreed.

"No, please do. In fact, Chris can go with you. Go on, just try to orb out of ere." Wyatt invited them. Sensing a trick they were all full of trepidation but at the same time they were all desperate to get out of there. So they held hands and F. Leo grabbed on to Chris and they tried to orb; but hit a 'wall' of power that threw them back to the ground painfully.

"An anti orb spell," Paige H muttered with distaste when she caught her breath. "How feeble."

"How effective. And it wasn't just an anti-orb spell. Cole shimmers and he couldn't escape either. It stops every kind of magic; from demonic powers to witch spells to angel's orb, from getting out of the room. In fact, the only way out is through that door and that door will only accept me. If any of you even try to get through that door without me, then you fry. So please, don't even try it." Wyatt said, his tone full of mocking concern.

"What is going on here. I demand someone tell me!" Piper screamed suddenly. She was trapped inside her worst nightmare with no escape and F. Leo felt for her, he really did wish he could spare her this but there was nothing he or his past self could do for her. P. Leo took a step closer to his ex-wife and wrapped his arm around her as if trying to offer what little comfort e could. F. Leo was ashamed to say he was jealous of his younger self in that moment. But then Chris's movements drew everyone's attention as he walked swiftly over to his brother, placing himself firmly in-between Wyatt and the rest of the family, and at Wyatt's side.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Wy," Chris whispered to his brother, placing one hand on his older brother's chest near is heart. "Please?" He added almost as if he was begging for something.

"Chris get away from Wyatt!" F. Leo said warningly, trying to protect his younger son from the poisonous influence of his evil older brother. TO his eternal surprise, shock, and disappointment Chris turned his beautiful blazing green eyes on his father and shook his head.

"No, dad." He said.

Chris Halliwell p4

He knew what he was doing. The only way to end all this. And to be honest it was partially what he wanted anyway. He wanted to stay near Wyatt – he loved his big brother and always had in one respect or another. It was like Wyatt ad said, why change him if it risked their relationship changing? Yes, Chris knew it was sick and twisted to have sex with your brother but this was how things had been for him for a long time. Maybe he didn't deserve a second chance. His only priority now was to get his family out so they could help each other and save Wyatt from falling into darkness.

Wyatt looked as surprised as everyone else had at Chris decision. "I'll stay with you. Just let them go." Chris said, sending his brother a look of seduction.

"Chris no, this is wrong!" P. Leo said.

"Chris baby, I've just found you!" Piper cried.

"Don't do it. We can save you." Paige H said to her beloved nephew.

"Yeah, Chris. We are here for you." Paige M said.

"Come on! Fight this, please?" Phaedra chimed in.

"You don't have to do this, Chris." Cole said. "There are other ways."

"Chris I… I just want a chance to be your father." P. Leo gasped out, but they all knew they were fighting a loosing battle from the stubborn glint in Chris's emerald eyes.

But Phoebe knew it more than anyone else. "He knows what he is doing," she said, her voice so calm and steady. Everyone – even Wyatt – turned around to look at her. She was holding Cole's hand and gazing lovingly at Phaedra but she clearly spoke about Chris. "This is what he wants to do. He is tired of fighting and he just wants his brother's love. He wants us to leave and continue the battle without him. He still loves us, but he doesn't belong with us. He feels as if he belongs with Wyatt. He wants to stay. And we should let him."

There were tears in everyone's eyes. Tears because it was the voice of a lost boy wanting to go home after so long alone and wondering. Tears because they knew they were losing Chris as well. Tears because they had only just realised how much had been taken from Chris; his family, his innocence, his life. Who were they to deny him some peace?

"Is this true?" Wyatt sounded more human and vulnerable than he had ever sounded before. Chris nodded and leaned in to kiss is brother deeply, ignoring the swelling sounds of chocked gasps and disapproval from the family.

"I want you. I always have done. I don't remember a time when I didn't want you. And I know that it is wrong but it is all I have. You are all I have." Chris admitted.

Wyatt nodded slowly and took his baby brother in his arms holding him there tightly as he lifted the magic ban.

"Leave. All of you. Never return and never contact either of us again." Wyatt said coldly. Slowly but surely they left, Cole shimmered Phoebe and Phae out of there, F. Leo and the Paige's orbed out with P. Leo holding a tearful Piper as she told Chris she loved him and finally even they were gone leaving Chris and Wyatt alone.

"Can I trust you?" Wyatt asked almost of himself as he gazed into Chris eyes.

"I love you," Chris replied and kissed his brother passionately again, letting himself be guided back to the bed.

TBC

AN/ OH MY GODDESS! I have just figured out how I am going to end this story and I think everyone will like it. SO PLEASE comment because I haven't been getting very many comments lately with really blows. But anyway, give me three(?) chapters and then it'll have a good ending which I will be proud of.


End file.
